Dazed and confused
by Kawaii-NekoYasha
Summary: Yamato has trouble adjusting to Mimi, as they first start going out…Yamato is still "hung up" on Taichi. Yamato get him self in trouble, with both…what will happen.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Yamato has trouble adjusting to Mimi, as they first start going out…Yamato is still "hung up" on Taichi. Yamato get him self in trouble, with both…what will happen.

A/n: hello yes I just had the weirdest experience and I thought I would make and intrusting fanfic. Plz note that I do not own digimon so bare with me…this is what is happing with me now. Sucky…lol k well…

Enjoy

Dazed and Confused 

Yamato's POV

The summer was long and the break up was hard. But I found a way to sort of get over the love of my life. Taichi and I was the best thing I have ever had, me and him always all of our senior year of high school, I remember it like nothing else was there…

Yamato lying there half-naked, barely even dressed…all of a sudden the phone rang…

"Damn it" Yamato lazily getting up to go and answer it…

"Hello?…" Yamato standing there waiting for a reply.

"Yamato…" he heard a female voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's…Mimi," she said.

"Oh hello Mimi," I said sorely as I was actually was wishing that It had been Taichi calling.

"I'm sorry are you expecting someone else?" Mimi said sadly.

"No! No Mimi I'm sorry I'm just tired,"

But I really wanted to work things out with Taichi. Yamato thinking to himself.

"Oh, ok well I will just jump to it then," Mimi said cheerfully.

"What are you calling for?"

"Oh ok well I was calling to see if you wanted to come to the amusement park with me, this after noon?" she said so fast that Yamato only heard half of it.

"What???"

"Well I wanted to go out with you ever since, forever…" said Mimi.

Yamato just standing there all confused…

She knows that Taichi and I broke up only two weeks ago. Yamato thinking to himself.

"Well???" Mimi waiting for Yamato to say yes.

"Mimi I will have to think about it…."

"Yamato you have to forget about Taichi, ok? You guys ended because of him. So I think the best way to forget about him is to just find someone new, meaning ME." Said Mimi.

Man she has been thinking a little bit too much about this…but she has a point. Thinking about what Mimi is saying.

"So…" Mimi said in a sweet sounding voice.

"Ok," I paused to think about what I was doing.

"Ok well I will be right up…" said Mimi as she quickly hung up.

What??? What the hell??? She's coming right up???

Yamato stood there confused, frozen in those words…just then there was a nock on the door…

"Yamato let me in! It really warm out here and my hair will get all frizzy," demanded Mimi.

What the fuck? How in the hell? Yamato walking to the door to go and see Mimi.

"Hi Yamato…Aww you poor thing, I hope your not warring that on our date. Oh well I guess I should let you get dressed." She said so cheerfully and fast.

Yamato had totally forgot that he was in nothing but red silk boxers.

"Shit! Wait a minute, how the hell did you get here so fast?" I said as I was putting on some blue jeans and a dress shirt.

"Hello? Earth to Yamato I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you out ever since you and Taichi broke up. I thought that today would have been long enough, so here I am and here you are." She said.

Yamato fell to the floor anime style.

"Well ok what are we going to do today?"

"Well…" Mimi started but was interrupted by the telephone.

"Just a sec…" Yamato said as he was politely shushing Mimi…

"Hello?"

"…" On the phone

"Hello Yamato speaking how can I help you?"

What the hell? Yamato thinking as he was waiting for a reply

CLICK…

"What the fuck?"

"Who was it" Mimi said curiously.

"I don't know,"

"Well you look ready well let's go," said Mimi.

Who was it? Could it have been Taichi?

They headed out the door…

The day seemed to take forever, but some how I forced my self to have fun. Taichi. Taichi was the only thing that was going though my head during the whole date. At the amusement park I went on roller coasters, played games and walked holding hands with someone who I wished was someone else…

"Yamato what is the matter?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing" I said as I was walking with Mimi to bring her home. Feeling as if this had happened before…

"Oh…you're…" Mimi paused.

"No Mimi its not your fault, I just, I feel lost with out the one who…" I shut my self up before I could do any damage.

"Look its ok Yamato." She said.

I looked up at her, and just looked in to those glittery eyes of hers. The eyes who had truly cared for me for so long and I hadn't even noticed.

"Look Mimi I just need to face it, I really need to get over him…"

" Look Yamato we could take it slow, ok? Well I won't do anything that you aren't accustomed to yet. But let me try and make it better." She said looking deeply into my eyes.

"But…"

"Yamato stop the pitiful act, I love you and I will make it better," she said as she was leaning in for a goodnight kiss…

I hadn't noticed but we were standing out side her door. I must have been in a deep thought about Taichi to not even notice and that is how I must have treated her when I was with Taichi. At that moment, she was at least two inches away from a kiss…

Just then we went into such passionate kiss that it felt as if I were kissing Taichi again. I felt lifted again to feel that again. Mimi and I had our first kiss, on our first date, our first couple of hours together, and not our last…

I walked home relieved that I had a date with one person who might just be able to replace Taichi.

A/N: OMG! How…**roar**! Lol sorry…my first lovely dovey true one…yes well I would love to hear your reviews.** THEREFORE, PLZ DO!** Whatever happens in my love life I think that it will be in the next chapter. Remember that this is happing to me. PLZ no flames byes


	2. chapter 2

Summery: Taichi writes a poem and sends it to Yamato.

A/N: hello . Thank you to all my readers well this is a sort of mess up one…more like a poem (I wrote my self) and some story too. Please note that I am placing my self I one of either Taichi or Yamato's shoes. Well I will get on with the story.

Warning: real life story so might be mushy!

**Dazed and Confused**

Taichi's POV

_/ He was the one, the only…/_

_/like the flower that blooms be itself all lonely/_

_/the rare one of the crew/_

_/the one of few, who stole my heart/ _

_/the one with my secret love, lust, and power/_

_/the one power, with his blond and blue eyes/_

_/he who has many skills, many talents, and many good qualities/_

_/the one who helped me find myself/_

_/he is the looks, meaning, and the only one for me…/_

_/LOVE/_

_/Yamato in my eyes is my one and only love…/_

Taichi sat there, just starring at the piece of paper

"Shit this doesn't sound right."

Taichi confused was about to start to delete the whole thing. He sat there thinking maybe I should just save…

"ok lets try a different approach…" he paused.

Then all of a sudden…

"That's really cool I think he would like it here I don't think you should save it I think you should just send it like this…" said Hikari who just let her self in and started reading.

Hikari just took to mouse on Taichi and clicked on send…the email was sent…

"Hikari what the hell??? Why the fuck did you do that?" I said I anger.

"Opps I guess my finger slipped, well we both knew that if you wouldn't I would anyways" Hikari said with a big smile on her face.

"Hikari you baka! I was going to when I was ready! Damn it! And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Taichi you dink, the next time you really get serous with someone you make sure that you get your extra key back!" said Hikari.

"Ok point taken, what do you want?"

"I want to check my email." She said.

Taichi fell over anime style.

"Ok whatever just don't crash it! I'm going to take a shower."

"Yay" Hikari squealed with joy.

Hikari's POV

"La la la what to do?" Hikari said while browsing over Taichi's files.

"Hikari don't touch any of my files! Or I will kill you!" Taichi yelled out to her.

"Yes yes I know!"

Just then, something caught he eye.

"Hello hello, what is this?"

Hikari saw a file titled "our friendship is real."

Hikari clicked on the file…

"Damn it! Password protected."

She sat there thinking Taichi, Taichi what would you use as a password?

"Ahhh…."

She sat there and typed the letters **Yamato** then the computer screen showed her and approval.

"Taichi you are so predictable" she said with a big smile on her face.

"What the?" she said as she scammed through it fasted then a virus check.

"ah ha! This is another poem…"

she let out a slight giggle as she read the first words…

Our friendship is real 

_I'm sitting here thinking about the past,_

_Hoping in the future our friendship will last._

_We have been friends for a long period of time,_

_And been though a lot, even so were doing just fine._

_I've seen people come and go,_

_Saying and doing whatever you know._

_That's why your friendship means so much to me,_

_When I'm with you I feel secure, whole, and free._

_Free from those who wont be around,_

_When times get tough, and I am down._

_You'll be there for me and understanding how I feel,_

_Because we both know our friendship is real._

"Holy shit! Damn my brother must really feel something for this one individual. I didn't know my brother could rhyme."

"Ha ha soo cute! I need a copy of this" at that moment Hikari printed out that poem.

Hikari paused and thought about the one person mentioned in the last poem…

"Yamato!"

regular POV

At that moment, Taichi came out of the bathroom.

"Hikari shut up! I don't even want to hear that name in my house. For what he did to me I hate him, therefore you have to leave." Taichi said as he was pushing Hikari out the door.

"Ok I get it your still I love with him! Byes" Hikari said with the biggest smile on her face.

"What the hell should I do with these emails? What the hell why is this on my screen?" Taichi went running to his window and yelled at Hikari…

"Damn it you little baka! You're so lucky we're from the same mother or I would murder you in you sleep stay the hell out of my house!" Taichi yelled angrily.

Taichi stood there thinking on if he should email the two poems to Yamato or not…

A/N: HEY HEY lol weird eh? Well I will be waiting for the reviews…plz no flames  tell me what you think. And if any ones wondering I did write those poems.


End file.
